This proposal is to obtain continued support for FASEB's Leadership, Excellence and Development of Diversity in Research (LEADDR) grant program. The ultimate goal is to increase the number of well-trained biomedical and behavioral scientists from underrepresented groups by providing underrepresented students, postdocs and faculty with access to resources, programs and opportunities designed to help prepare them to become competitive and productive scientists, and to gain access to and participate in cutting-edge biomedical and behavioral research. The objective is to expand FASEB's LEADDR grant activities implemented in 1997 through the support of NIGMS/NIH, as part of the MARC Program. FASEB proposes continuing three (3) major activities for the next five (5) years: (1) Provide essential training in grantsmanship and leadership skill development for underrepresented PhD students, postdocs and junior faculty by sponsoring ancillary training seminars. This activity provides travel funding support for up to 40 (per year) PhD students, postdocs and new assistant professors from underrepresented groups to attend a 2-day ancillary training program sponsored by FASEB MARC which will focus on: (a) grantsmanship training providing skills and techniques essential to develop ideas and research into successful grant applications and publications; and (b) leadership training to provide essential skills and social intelligences necessary to become effective leaders in the lab and scientific workforce. (2) Provide opportunities for underrepresented students to enter the mainstream of the basic sciences community by participating in summer research experiences in FASEB member society scientists' labs at major research universities and institutions. This activity provides travel/subsistence awards for up to 90 (per year) underrepresented undergraduate students at majority institutions (and undergraduate students at accredited minority institutions) to help support participation in summer research experiences in FASEB society member scientists' labs at major research institutions and universities. (3) Provide student and career development activities for underrepresented students, postdocs and junior faculty at FASEB societies' national meetings and the ABRCMS conference. This activity provides support for ancillary training designed to address special interests of underrepresented students and post doctorates attending FASEB societies' national meetings (e.g., Experimental Biology). Support is also provided for the FASEB MARC Peer Mentors Network activities at the NIGMS-sponsored ABRCMS conferences.